The present invention relates to lighting fixtures, and more particularly to lighting fixtures of the type commonly known as "cornice" lighting fixtures which are designed to be mounted above and spaced some finite distance out from a wall surface which it is desired to illuminate. The "cornice" lighting fixture is specially designed to provide a uniform illumination or "wash" to the wall being illuminated.